


[podfic] The Future is Ours

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, Gen, Magic Revealed, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Prophetic Dreams, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wakes, and it's all been a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Future is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future is Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643573) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Content Notes: References to unconsummated half-sibling incest.

Title: [The Future is Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/643573)  
Length: 20:20  
File Size/Type: ~9 MB, mp3

 

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6u289vxg02l5vl7/The_Future_is_Ours.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lady_ragnell for blanket permission.


End file.
